High-throughput switch fabric integrated circuits conventionally are formed of a single monolithic integrated circuit, which tends to be a substantially large integrated circuit. Therefore, semiconductor process complexity and/or costs associated with manufacturing such integrated circuits for a variety of application contexts are relatively high. Furthermore, if a protocol is sufficiently changed, such large monolithic integrated circuits may have to be replaced, adding to the costs. Hence, it is desirable to provide a high-throughput switch fabric that reduces such costs.